


【盾冬】不分手的吵架都是耍流氓(上/下)

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, 史密斯夫妇脑洞, 神烦警探脑洞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 感谢 @肆零-cpEv是天使 宝贝儿的脑洞，灵感来源于《史密斯夫妇》，但没那么复杂和激烈的故事背景和情节，纯粹喜欢看他俩因为琐事吵了又和好的样子。</p><p>* 吧唧是个强迫症设定，嘴上也不饶人。</p><p>* NC-17  PWP  OOC</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 感谢 @肆零-cpEv是天使 宝贝儿的脑洞，灵感来源于《史密斯夫妇》，但没那么复杂和激烈的故事背景和情节，纯粹喜欢看他俩因为琐事吵了又和好的样子。
> 
> * 吧唧是个强迫症设定，嘴上也不饶人。
> 
> * NC-17 PWP OOC

Steve在给神盾局工作几年后，终于攒够钱在布鲁克林买了一幢联排别墅，和他最爱的Bucky以情侣的身份住在了一起。那时，俩人的感情因同居而不断升温，甚至连工作场合都腻歪的直冒粉泡，羡煞神盾局单身狗无数。

然而谁也没想到，仅仅过了两个月，这对超级战士情侣就在他们甜蜜爱巢里上演了一场“超级战士级别”的激烈争吵……

 

“我真他妈受够你了！！”Bucky说的咬牙切齿，他挥动机械臂一拳砸向眼前的金发男人。

“Bucky，你冷静点！”Steve赶紧偏头躲开，厨房墙面顿时多出一个蜘蛛状开裂的凹洞。

“和你说了多少次了，牙刷要靠右边，牙膏靠左边，你每次都随便放在杯子里！！”Bucky把对方步步紧逼到料理台，握紧拳头直冲着人脸又挥了过来。

Steve后仰躲过了这一拳，又一个侧身闪过追来的第二拳，只是新买的碗碟没那么幸运，可怜得在拳头下碎成了一滩，他抬手接住人力道凶猛的第三拳，无奈的开口：

“Bucky，别任性了，我们不吵行吗？”

“我任性？！！是你对所有东西的态度都随意的让我抓狂！！”

Bucky愤愤的从刀座上抽出一把切鱼刀，在手上翻飞了两圈后猛得向Steve刺去，边刺边大声控诉对方的“罪状”：

“你的文件有全部统一命名吗？”  
左一刀刺向脖颈。

“你的书有按照首字母从小到大排吗？”  
右一刀瞄准头部。

“你的绘画颜料有按颜色从浅到深分吗？”  
再一刀直击心脏。

Steve奋力一一格挡，但还是被刀飞快的划伤了一道口子，他急中生智拿起一边的平底锅当盾使，刀尖突刺锅底发出金属碰撞的叮当响声。在快要被完全压制时，Steve找准机会，一个反杀给人脑门上“Bang”敲了一下。

“喝！”Bucky吃痛的短促叫了声，他眯了眯眼，眸子里的怒火更盛，他把刀抛到了另一只手上，熟练地划破空气后再次冲向了人。

“好吧，我承认都没有做到。”Steve抬手握住Bucky拿刀的手腕反手一拧，同时转到人身后箍住身体：“可这都是你的强迫症啊，而且你为什么不改改摔门的坏习惯呢？隔壁邻居都要被吓成心脏病了啊。”

“你买的不经碰！而且家里的门你都从来没有统一颜色过，看，的，我，不，爽！”机械臂狠狠的向后挥动，不停的击打身后人的腹部，可对方像是被石雕附体一样纹丝不动，于是Bucky毫不犹豫的一脚踢向人下体。

“噢！！”没想到人来这招的Steve痛的松开了手，一脸受伤的捂住裆部，“Bucky，你这是要亲手毁了你的性福啊！”

“说的好像你给过我性福似的，禁欲先生。”Bucky给人甩了一个深深幽怨的眼刀，翻身跃过料理台蹲到烘烤箱*旁。

“Bucky，我不是禁欲，我只是怕你疼啊。你看总是都把买来的润滑剂全用在机械臂上了，我……”

Steve委屈的解释到一半，忽然听到了子弹上膛的声音，不由住嘴紧张的看向料理台。

果然下一秒，全副武装的Bucky手拿一把蝎式冲锋枪气势汹汹的从台下窜了出来，对着Steve就“哒哒哒”的一阵扫射。

Steve迅速的作出反应，弯腰从厨房的一边移动到的靠门的另一边，射个不停的冲锋枪追着这条轨迹将他经过的瓷砖墙面击穿成筛子。

枪声间不容发，Steve拉开冰箱门做抵挡时，射来的子弹意外的没有打穿门板，这给他争取到了几秒钟的间隙，看准机会，Steve猛地转身冲到客厅，一把摘下挂在墙上留作“纽约之战”纪念的陈旧盾牌，连续几个前滚翻躲过了追来的射击后，持盾护住身体。

子弹暴雨般打落在盾面被反弹的四处乱窜，电光火石间客厅里的电视机、沙发、大型器件都无一幸免，纷纷中招。

Steve扫了眼一片残破景象的客厅叹口气，惋惜归惋惜，当务之急还是得让Bucky在心理上克服强迫症。

“Bucky！”Steve喊了声，Bucky并没有回应。子弹和盾牌碰撞发出的尖锐声响太大盖过了他的声音，他只能扯着嗓子说每一句话：“Bucky！！听我说！！你先停下火！！我有解决办法了！！！”

Bucky的动作明显顿了下，但手并没有离开扳机，警觉看着顶着盾快步到茶几边上的人。

“其实换个角度看，无论是文件命名、书名排列还是颜色深浅的问题并没有你想象中的那么严重。”Steve从一排倒扣的杯子中拿起其中一个杯口朝上放置，“就像这个杯子，无论怎么放它只是个杯子罢了，别去强迫自己想它的开口方向，别去在意它不和谐的地方。我相信你能做到。”

Bucky眼角抽搐了下，他努力试着不去把注意力集中在这个明显是“异类”的杯子上，然而越是那么想，越是没法摆脱“强制把它倒扣”的念头，仅仅是看了半分钟，他就难受的要命。

Come on, Bucky,you can do this！！Steve带着期待的眼神望着对方，心里默默加油打气。

一分钟过去了，那个杯子依然正放着，但是Bucky的脸色却愈加难看，额角青筋浮动，拳头更是紧紧攥着，极度克制的强迫症终于在逼近临界值的那一瞬，彻底爆发了。

“NOOOOO！！！！”

Bucky喉咙里发出一声野兽的咆哮，一枪击碎了折磨他神经长达一分钟的玻璃茶几，接着扔掉打空的冲锋枪，扛上榴弹枪对准Steve就是一发，巨大的爆破冲击力把Steve连人带盾直接轰到了房子的另一端，之间还穿过了好几堵墙，留下一个个钢筋裸露的大窟窿。

从零星燃烧的废墟里爬起来的Steve，一抬头就看到杀气腾腾的Bucky往自己这边走了过来，眼见人抬手要来第二发，而他身后就是邻居家，他赶紧跑向转角的楼梯上了二楼。

“你是逃不掉的，Steve。”Bucky从腿侧枪套掏出Mk24手枪大步跟上。等到了二楼，光线昏暗下来，Steve也没了踪影，只有最近的卧室门敞开一道缝隙透出光亮。他一脚踹开门，里面空无一人。

这间是他和Steve的卧室，布置的简简单单，除了中央的一张双人床之外，就是角落里的一个书架，五、六只可爱的吧唧熊和队长熊放在了显眼的第一排，其余的书则是零散的陈列在下面。

Bucky举枪对准其中一只队长熊。

“Steve Rogers，三秒之内不滚出来，我他妈就射杀卧室里所有的队长熊！！”

声音回荡在房间，并没有第二个人回应。

“不出来是吧，那就让吧唧熊一起见鬼去吧！！”

“NOOOOOO！！！！”

卧室的窗户玻璃突然破碎，伴着一声拖长的哀嚎，Steve破窗而入，一下子把Bucky扑倒在了地板上，手臂压着他的脖颈，蓝眼睛里写满了不满和悲伤，“Bucky Barnes，你以前不是这么没人性的！！”

“So what？！！”Bucky用枪托狠狠敲向人额头，卡住他脖颈的手臂微微松开了，他立刻挣脱出来，转身对着人就扣下扳机。

几乎是同时，Steve快步上前左手握住Bucky持枪的右手用力一推，“砰！砰！”枪声响起的瞬间，两颗子弹从枪口飞出，与Steve擦肩而过射穿了摆设在床头的青花瓷。

“这是Natasha送你的生日礼物，下次她来看你怎么解释！”说着Steve抡起盾牌，朝人脸上砸了过去。这一击让Bucky躲闪不及，他清晰的听到了眉骨断裂的声音，大量的鲜血从眉角里涌了出来。

闻到血腥味的Bucky更加恼怒，机械臂带起强悍的拳风击向星盾，金属碰撞间擦出激烈的火化，他势大力沉的继续向下压去。

Steve顶着盾死死撑着，在快超过承受度时，他抬脚踹上对方的腹部把人蹬开，被迫拉开距离的Bucky一站稳脚跟就精准的朝Steve射击起来。

短短的几分钟，这间卧室就变成了又一个满墙枪眼、遍地残砖的废墟， Steve和Bucky不断的受伤挂彩，却又你一抢我一盾的打得僵持不下。

待硝烟散尽，俩人定格在了这样一个画面：Bucky的抢口直指Steve的脸，而Steve的盾则紧抵Bucky的脖颈。

任何一个人先动手，都会要了对方的命。

一时间房间静谧得可怕，只能听到彼此粗重的呼吸声。

Steve看着眼前眉角出血、嘴角淤青、脑袋上乱七八糟沾着砖灰和木屑的Bucky，突然忍不住笑了，虽然他知道自己的样子一定不比对方好到哪儿去。

显然这表情惹火了Bucky，但他并没有用子弹，而是出乎意料的扔下抢，猛地捧住Steve的脸送上一个浓到窒息的深吻，唇舌发泄似地全力纠缠着对方。

像是被电流击中，兴奋的情绪立即在Steve身体里疯狂地流窜，他丢下星盾，右手掌托住Bucky的后脑，左手拦腰搂住人与压迫上的唇辗转嘶磨起来。

潜藏在空气里的情欲在激吻中迅速点燃。

直到舌头酸到麻木，口水不受控制地顺着唇角流下来，Bucky才气喘着用力推开对方。

这一推使Steve的后背重重撞上书架发出“咚”的一声闷响，肩胛骨上的伤口被牵动，他的喉间溢出了几声闷哼，低沉而黯哑。

Bucky眸子一深，与人对视了几秒钟后再次压了上去，他一边啃咬着Steve的双唇，一边粗鲁而又急切地解开人的皮带——对方昂扬的欲望在面前一展无遗，灼烫的令人心惊。

“哈...我以为你不会硬呢...禁欲先生....”

“说了，我没有禁欲....”Steve急喘着，擒住Bucky的右手一个转身把人反压到墙上，他将头埋入Bucky的颈间忘情地吻咬， 手探入对方的底裤，轻重适度的爱抚顶端渗出体液的阴茎。

“那你他妈就证明给我看....操进来.....”Bucky急躁的吐息，机械臂拉着男人的手就摸进了臀缝，冰凉的金属手指和人的一起插入后穴里，他极力忍耐着肛肉硬撑开的痛楚，快速的在狭窄的肠道里进进出出。

明明没有使用过润滑剂的地方在肠液的滋润下变得出奇的湿热柔软，像一张饥渴的小嘴吸着他的指尖，Steve呼吸一滞，他抽出沾着透明粘液的手指，硬挺的下身猛得顶入那张合的肉洞里。

“呃！”Bucky蹙眉低喊一声，整个人都因巨大的异物入侵而绷紧，越往里进入越艰难，他一再的吸气，试着稍微放松下来，等磨合片刻后，汗水已浸透衣衫，湿热一片。

看到人的眉头渐渐舒展，Steve抬起对方的一条腿开始缓慢而有力地挺动，在触及到某一点时，他明显感觉到手臂上的指甲掐得更深了。

“是这里吗，Bucky?”Steve又往这个位置撞了下，换来人一阵激颤。

“哈....该死的....”Bucky觉得自己的腰都软了下来，不由自主的屁股夹紧了这根炙热。

Steve竭力克制才不至于那么快射出来，他退出了些，再撞进来时是变成了完全另一种狠戾。这具注射了四倍血清的身体，律动起来的力量十分惊人，他全根抽出，又全力插入，循环往复的贯穿Bucky体内的最敏感处。

一时间，Bucky被顶的气息絮乱的不行，他的脖颈往后仰，性感的喉结剧烈地上下移动，压抑的呻吟从紧咬的双唇间泻出，引诱的Steve欲火愈加高涨，不给一点喘息的机会，他托着Bucky的屁股狂野的狠干，恨不得把贴在臀肉上拍打的囊袋都一起塞进去喂饱这张小嘴。

沉迷于性爱欢愉的Bucky同样给予激烈的回应，他紧搂住Steve的脖颈把另一条腿也勾了上来，双腿一起缠住对方的腰，他迎合起男人的动作，扭动着臀部把那根塞满肠道的肉棒吃的更深了。

他们仿佛融为了一体，Steve能清楚的感觉到Bucky身体的每一部分，他的呼吸，他的心跳、他的颤动，都与之深深共鸣着。结合处涌来的一阵阵热潮，刺激的Steve根本无法控制力道，狂暴地一次次将Bucky顶得惊喘，氤氲的雾气在这个向来坚强的黑发男人眼里晕开。

再也不存在所谓的自制力，沦陷在激情中的两人难耐的嘶喊出声。

“哈.....快点.....再快点......Steve ...啊.....”Bucky不知道自己在说些什么，只知道他内心真切的需要Steve深入，深入，再深入，他急速地在腰部使力，流满前列腺液的阴茎随着摆动不断蹭着对方的腹部，快感在积聚，全身的每一个细胞都浸透着意乱情迷。

“Bucky........我爱你.....”Steve疯狂的吻上Bucky，舌尖舔去人眼角的湿润后、带着咸涩去吸吮对方的舌，情动的唾液交换间，他骤然加剧抽送的速度和力量，以不顾一切的势头在Bucky体内驰骋，灭顶的狂潮逐渐淹没了彼此。

高潮毫无预警地降临，Bucky挺直身体剧烈地痉挛，敏感的后穴急剧收紧，似乎要将对方的滚烫全部吞噬。Steve手指重重掐住对方被撞得通红的臀肉，大声呻吟着挺进最深处，来不及完全退出，灼人的精液喷发，Bucky敏感的肠道被浓烈的一股股热流冲刷，承受不住的剧烈颤抖同时也激射出来.....

 

激烈的性爱过后，房间里的喘息声依然久久不散，Steve和Bucky手里各抱着一只吧唧熊，躺在破败的床垫上回味刚才的疯狂。

“你居然能不用润滑剂又不戴套？我真是对你刮目相看啊，正直的美国队长。”

“Bucky...”Steve尴尬的不知该如何回答，他只能换个话题，“所以你到底是因为我生活细节上做的太随意而生气，还是因为...平时没满足你？”

Bucky的脸一下子涨的通红，他猛地把手里的吧唧熊砸到了Steve身上，一言不发的起身打算离开卧室。

Steve赶忙紧张的追问：“Bucky，你去哪儿？！我是不是又惹你生气了？”

Bucky一拳砸向墙面，震的天花板都抖三抖，半饷才咬牙吐出几个字：

“我他妈去楼下喝牛奶！！！”

 

——TBC——

 

*注释：在《史密斯夫妇》中，高级烤箱是女主简的一处高科技武器的秘密储藏室，在此沿用了这个设定。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 感谢 @肆零-cpEv是天使 宝贝儿的脑洞，灵感来源于喜剧《神烦警察》多部门联合演习那一集。
> 
> * 吧唧和大盾又吵了，于是在神盾演习时候俩人也闹腾了下
> 
> * 素食 PWP OOC

神盾局秘密4号基地的大厅。

“All right，大家安静一下。”一个中年男人微笑的站在大厅前的台阶上，看着面前黑压压的一群人开口道，“我是探员Phil Coulson，目前是神盾局的代理局长，也是这儿的负责人。欢迎各位精英来参加一年一度的神盾多基地联合反恐演习，今年我们设置的情景是，九头蛇入侵基地并挟持了人质。”

消息一公布，大厅里骚动起来，大部分探员都压抑住兴奋不动声色的站着，小部分的人则低头和同僚窃窃私语。

显然，每个人对这次演习都充满了期待，都想大展身手一番。

“我来说下任务安排，”Coulson看向他右手边的部下Hunter等人，“4号基地的探员，你们扮演恐怖分子九头蛇。”

“1号基地，你们负责指挥。”

Sharon Carter带领的队伍朝Coulson点了点头。

“2号基地和9号基地人员，作为第一、第二突击队协同作战。”

两队的探员笑着击掌。

“至于7号基地.....”Coulson顿了顿，快速的看眼手上的任务安排表，对着美国队长带的队伍露出了个八齿的标准微笑。

“你们是人质。”

 

***

人质扣押室。

“靠！！真他妈窝囊！！！”胸口贴着“人质”标签的Bucky愤怒地握拳锤向扶手。

“麻烦配合点，别乱晃你的铁胳膊行么mate?”Hunter用力按住人的手臂在扶手上，把胶带一层层缠上去。

“配合？？你个英国佬说的倒是轻松， 要不换你被绑在这椅子上像个Loser一样屁事都干不成，怎么样？！”

“喂，有话好好说行吗？这是上头的安排，你把气撒我身上干什么？！”

“鬼知道是不是你们从中作梗，害我们做冷板凳！！！”

“呵呵，要害成你们的，也就你这种没事找茬儿的家伙吧？”

“你他妈再说一遍？！！！”

俩人的口水仗越来越激烈，向来是劝架老好人的Steve，这时候居然坐在一旁一声不吭。

“这俩人怎么了？.”察觉到反常的Clint低声凑到Natasha耳边嘀咕。

“他们又吵了呗。”Natasha摊手，“听说因为上次闹到拆家的事情，Cap接到邻居不少投诉，赔偿了一大笔费用不说，还差点惹上官司。他不得已大义灭亲，没收了Barnes在家里的武器库，连切菜刀都藏起来了。”

“哦~怪不得Barnes那么生气，他想借此演习的机会发泄一下，结果也泡了汤。”Sam也探头压低声音加入了讨论。

“哎...所以Cap是打算搞冷战？就Barns这个暴脾气我估计...”Clint话还没说完，就听到木质椅子碎裂的声音。

三个人同时侧过头，正巧看到话题的主人公粗暴的夺过英国人手里的彩弹枪，枪口对准了对方。

“What the hell？！！”Hunter无奈的举起双手投降，“你是人质诶，拜托！”

“谁说人质不能反抗？”Bucky毫不犹豫的扣下扳机，“啪”一声蓝色的彩弹命中人的胸口，“现在闭嘴，你已经死了。”

刚想发牢骚的Hunter只得朝天翻了个大大的白眼。

“Barnes，你真打算集体反攻？”Natasha挑了挑眉，表情十分玩味。

被红发女人“我就知道你有小算盘”的眼神看得心虚，Bucky主动坦白，“好吧，我承认出发点是想自私的发泄下，因为某人。”说着他瞟了眼Steve，对方依然保持的沉默不搭话，他郁闷的撇撇嘴，“再说了，难道你们真想就这么干坐着？浪费时间还有一身的本事？”

“好，那就反攻。”Natasha爽快的答应，Sam和Clint也跟着点了点头。

在轻松拿下门口的两个守卫后，Natasha将缴获彩弹枪先抛给了Steve。

“你们不是还在为没收武器的事冷战么，那就谁毙掉的人多就听谁的，怎么样？”

Steve接过抢，和Bucky互看了一眼，两人几乎异口同声道：

“Done。”

***

从人质扣押室离开后，他们就兵分两路，Natasha、Clint和Sam一组，Bucky和Steve一组。这两小队人一路从地下室杀到基地二层，所到之处一片哀嚎，倒下“恐怖分子”无数。

特别是Bucky和Steve两人，由于竞争的缘故，他们出手尤其的猛准狠，对方还没看清人影，额头上就突降彩弹出了局。

“干掉了最后两个bad guy，我15个，比你多一个。”Bucky从阴影里闪了出来，朝金发男人咧嘴笑的得意。

“哦，是么。”Steve不以为然的瞥了眼人，飞快的抬枪射击，不远处闻声跑来的突击队员胸口上立马多了块绿色的颜料。

“现在扯平了。”这次轮到Steve笑了。

“喂，他们是解救人质的好人，这不算吧？”

“只算人头，不管身份。”

“Fine by me。”Bucky抢过出局者手里的彩弹枪，左右各一把在手帅气的耍了耍，“你输定了，Steve。”

 

***

“7号基地的这几个人质到底在干什么？！”Carter紧皱眉头注视着各楼层的监视屏幕里纷纷出局的精英部下，没被恐怖分子干掉反而是被莫名抽风的五个人质一锅端，也真是丢脸丢到家了，她侧头询问副手，“现在我们的人还剩几个？”

“报告长官，还剩五个突击队队员，分别位于控制室的出入口。”

“让他们全部集中到入口拐角处隐蔽起来。”Carter视线扫过正乘坐电梯上升到控制室所在楼层的美国队长和他的助手，“我要亲自会会他们。”

 

*** 

“叮咚”一声，电梯门开了。

里面空无一人。

正当埋伏在走廊两边的突击队员纳闷的时候，俩人忽地从后方出现，这下可打了他们个措手不及。随即，弹无虚发的Steve和Bucky在短短的几分钟里，将残余的五个人全部一发出局。

“你35，我34。”Bucky数着数，眼睛扫到其中一个突击队员身上，“嗨，这人中了两个彩弹，算谁的？”

“算你的好了，反正应该还有一个人。”Steve不介意的耸肩。

不料说曹操曹操就到，伴着一声穿透力十足的低吼，Sharon Carter拿了一把全自动彩弹抢风风火火的从控制室冲了出来，不给一点喘息的机会对着两人就是一阵密集的扫射，五颜六色的颜料弹印像炸开一般喷在墙上。

情急之下，Bucky用铁臂扯下一块电梯门扔给Steve当盾牌，自己则翻滚到一边的安全出口躲避。

扫射依然继续，Steve和Bucky时不时的出手回击，但因为角度问题总是没法命中。

不愿处于被动状态又急于想赢的Bucky终于按捺不住了，他身姿矫健的一下子跃到Carter的面前，找准机会刚扣下扳机，异常的声响让Bucky心里一惊。

糟糕，没彩弹了！

Carter眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光，她从腰后迅速掏出一把备用的小口径彩弹枪，枪口直指Bucky。

“游戏结束了，Barnes。”

眼看彩弹就要射中Bucky，明知是演习的Steve，在那一刻像是触及到了最敏感的神经，他猛地一个飞扑抱住了人径直跌进了控制室里，冲劲大到连滚了三圈才停住。

Carter想追上去再补几发确认两人是否出局，Coulson的声音却突然从基地的各个喇叭里传了出来：

“各位探员，请注意，现在演习结束，请大家休息片刻后到大厅集中。再重复一遍，演习结束，请大家休息片刻后到大厅集中，谢谢。”

“好吧…”Carter无奈的把彩弹抢插回腰间，看眼已经抱成一团滚到会议桌底下的两人，“我先去集合了，Cap你们磨叽完也赶紧去吧。”

虽然对“磨叽”这个形容词不太苟同，Steve还是礼貌的回了句，“好的，知道了。”

等Carter离开，他用手抬起埋在胸口的脑袋，拨开人黏在额头的发丝，“你还好么，Bucky？”

“不好。”Bucky一脸闷闷不乐，像个孩子似地噘起嘴来，“你刚才干嘛扑过来救我？现在害自己出局了吧。”

“不知道，或许是一种本能吧。”Steve笑了笑，拇指温柔的摩挲对方微翘的嘴角，“不过，如果不是你拽了门给我当盾用，估计我也早出局了。”

金发男人亲昵的动作瞬间让Bucky脸上泛起淡淡的红晕，该死的，明明彼此都处了那么久，为什么靠近的时候还是有心跳的感觉，他赌气似的含住Steve的手指咬了下。再松口发现对方的眼神变了，透出的炙热使Bucky有些不知所措。

“那。。那既然你输了，我想要回我的武器，可以吗？”

“可以。”呼出口灼热，Steve伏在人耳边低低地说，“我现在就能给你一把枪，Bucky。”

“现在？”Bucky疑惑的眨眼，直到对方口中说的那把“枪”顶了上来，他才反应过来其中的含义。

他突然意识到，自己才是那个输的彻彻底底的人，面对Steve，他的身心缴械投降的那么快以至于在下一秒，Steve贴在他唇上的触感就夺走了他全部的思考。

 

——END——


End file.
